Tucked away in my heart forever
by Kagome5
Summary: Inu-Yasha realizes one night that his heart doesn't desire Kikyo, but Kagome, but when Kikyo finds out personally, Kagome is stuck ina mess of trouble! The story keeps going throughout Kagome, and Inu-Yasha's life together, if the ones who are reading it
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter one~ ~Inu-Yasha's realization~

~Although the path through life may lead you to different hearts, only one of those hearts, will become truly yours, and yours truly theirs. That heart, which will be the one that you love most, you will not realize is yours, until a day of truth comes your way, but until then, look around you. The heart that you are searching for, is also searching for you. If you take a view on the world among you in a different way, you may just find that the one you seek, is the one that you had all along.~

~The warring states era, Japan~

Inu-Yasha trudged through the forest floor in a slow way. He starred to the ground, and his mind was wondering in a far off place. All he seemed to see was Kagome around him. All he could think of was Kagome. And all he could feel, was Kagome. *Last night…..I realized something that I didn't know I could realize. I didn't even imagine that I would find it…..in another.* Inu-Yasha thought to himself. He looked up to the tree tops above him. *All the same, I have to find Kikyo. I have to tell her….about my choice.* He stated in his mind, then continued to walk silently through the trees. Many lives were about to change in less then a nights time.

~The night before~

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slept soundly under the star filled sky. Kagome slept, but not in a sound way. She tossed and turned in her slumber, and couldn't seem to find her dreams, only nightmares. Inu-Yasha had been out in a tree, sleeping, but he had heard Kagome's cries in her sleep, and decided to return. A feeling twisted inside of him, and he didn't know how to explain it, but all he could say to himself, was that he had to be near Kagome, for some reason. He walked up to the group of sleeping companions, and the restless Kagome, surrounding a slightly blazing fire. He stepped over Sango and Shippo's sleeping forms, and sat down beside Kagome's trembling body. He sat for a long while, not seeing anything but the fire in front of him, but suddenly, as Kagome threw her arm up over her head, looking as if she was covering her eyes from something in her dream, she began to somewhat sob, and call out softly. "Inu-Yasha, don't leave me!! I need you!! Please!! I'm afraid!!!! INU-YASHA!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha didn't know what to think. As Kagome settled down a bit more, he gazed into her sleeping face. Her slumber bound expression made his insides soften, and a smile to creep over his lips. As he starred, a thought came to him that he had never had before. He had always thought of Kagome as his companion, his friend, and nothing more, but now…he wasn't too sure! A more deeper feeling came to him when he looked upon her. He bit his lip through the sensation of it. He had never felt something more passionate in his life! Even with Kikyo! In an instant, Kagome began to fuss over her horrid dream again, and Inu-Yasha suddenly had the erg to comfort her. To hold her. To tuck her away in his heart, and keep her safe from all that was around her, and inside of her head. Without thinking, he placed his hand over her cheek, and she slowly calmed. "Kagome…." Was all he could state gently to the air. All of a sudden, he realized what he was doing and lifted his hand from her skin. *What am I doing!? I can't possibly be…….in love with her….can I?! NO! I've….I've already made….my decision on who I want to be with…..I made a promise to Kikyo!!* He explained to himself. As he looked away from Kagome's expression though, and heard her soft cries for help in her sleep, he couldn't stop his eyes to move back to her face, and stare tenderly to her sleeping figure. *I…..I am in love with Kagome……..not Kikyo….now. But…..what am I to do? I…..* His thoughts were abruptly stopped when a voice from no where stated to him, *Trust your heart, and follow what it pleads for. Kikyo may not have been the one….she doesn't even love you anyway! But Kagome….she may.* It exclaimed, then faded away, back to wherever it had aroused from. Inu-Yasha's mind was more then confused. He had always thought that the only one for him was Kikyo….but then again…he could recall times when he had thought otherwise, that perhaps…maybe….there was someone else out there, that loved him more then he dreamed of. He looked back to Kagome's face again. She seemed to not become easy minded yet. He placed his hand over her cheek once more. She almost instantly returned to her normal breathing patterns, and her thoughts restored to rest and peace. He smiled in affection. Never before had he EVER come to a choice as deep as this one he was about to make now. He had always followed what others told him to do, but now…..he wanted to trust his heart. Trust what he really believed inside. All he could think of was Kagome.

~Out of the flash back of the night before, and back to Inu-Yasha walking through the forest~

As the memory of the previous night left his thoughts, Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile. He was a little afraid to hear Kikyo's words about his decision, but he also knew that in the end of it all, it would turn out okay, because there was light at the end of this tunnel, and that light…..was Kagome.

~At Kaede's village with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome~

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat around a camp fire and ate Sango's special dish that she had fixed up for them. She had been figuring out how to cook with simple things, and had discovered that she was quite good at the hobby. Shippo and Miroku couldn't help but agree as they chomped down into the meal. Kagome still slept peacefully in her sleeping bag. Sango looked to her and sighed. "Geez! She's been asleep almost the whole morning! Shouldn't we wake her already!" She protested. Miroku shook her head. "I don't think that's such a grand idea, if you ask me." He explained. Sango starred. "And why, I may ask?" She snapped. Shippo butted in. "Well, for one thing, when Kagome wakes up, she'll notice that Inu-Yasha's gone, and when she notices that Inu-Yasha's gone, she'll wonder where he went, and we'll have to say, Well! He went out to find Kikyo! And she'll have a fit!!!!!!" The little fox demon explained. Sango thought for a moment, then replied with a, "Ohhhh! Then I guess that's a pretty good reason not to wake her!" Miroku looked to Kagome and hesitated, then spoke. "Too late." Sango and Shippo flipped around to find Kagome slowly opening her eyes, and adjusting to the light around her. The two immediately jumped back from her and behind Miroku in fear. Shippo pocked her head out from behind the monk and made a big "Gulp" sound. "Oh no! Now what! I don't want to be around when Kagome finds out about Inu-Yasha!" He whispered. Sango sighed. "Oh!! Why'd Inu-Yasha have to go to see Kikyo in the first place! He seemed so egger this morning bright and early too!" She protested. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked around her. She smiled when she saw Miroku, but was confused once she noticed that Sango and Shippo were huddled up behind him. "Um….is it safe to ask why you two look so afraid of me?" She teased. Sango and Shippo both just stayed still. Miroku sighed. Kagome then started to look around herself. She looked off to the trees around the camp site, then in the camp site. Not a sign of Inu-Yasha anywhere! She turned back to Miroku worriedly. "Hey! Where's Inu-Yasha?!" She questioned. Miroku seemed to become nervous too, but then held out his hand to her calmly. "Come with me. I'll tell you over there." He explained, seeming to do Sango and Shippo a favor, for they gave him a thanking look and crawled out from behind him cautiously. Kagome starred in confusion, but was soon pulled up by Miroku, and led to a treed in area of the forest surrounding the camp, away from Sango and Shippo. After Kagome and Miroku disappeared into the bushes, Shippo turned to Sango. "Do you think he can stand the yelling and screaming once he tells her?" He wondered in worry. Sango shrugged, and both their attention went back to the still trees where they soon expected a WHOLE bunch of noise to soon come forth into their ears. 

Miroku stood in front of Kagome in a nervous way. "Okay! What's the problem! If it's so important, then say it!" Kagome stated in an annoyed voice. She calmed when she saw Miroku tighten up more. "Sorry! I'm just a little snappy in the mornings, so go on!" She explained. Miroku sighed, and waddled his staff around for a moment before speaking. "Well…..you're curious about where Inu-Yasha went, right?" He started. Kagome nodded. "Well…..please don't get all mad….but….." Kagome starred up at him in a strange way. "He's gone off to….see Kikyo…hasn't he." She interrupted. Miroku stepped back, and nodded. "Yes. That's right…but how…" He was silenced by Kagome's sudden chilling emotions that came from her. She turned and walked away from his side, and back to the camp where Sango and Shippo starred, still awaiting a scream, or yell, or something, but would never get one. Kagome simply walked out of the bushes hanging her head. Sango could see that her friend was hurt by the news. Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag, and rolled it up, then put it into her yellow travel bag, then hoisted it over her shoulders. Sango starred, along with Shippo, and Miroku. "Kagome? Are you leaving already!? But we haven't even gotten started off to the village where one of the shards is at where it was reported to be found!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome looked to her dear friend. The only other girl in the group except for her. She smiled warmly, but at the same time, in a sad way. "I keep forgetting that Inu-Yasha has already chosen Kikyo. I think it's best if I'm not around while he's out with her. It's actually better." She explained, then walked away from the group, back into the forest, and towards the sacred well. Shippo sighed. "Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but why is she sad about it? I only thought she could be mad when it came to Kikyo and Inu-Yasha!" He stated. Sango starred after her friend. Her best friend. "Anger is just a way to hide how she really feels. She's sad most of the time now a days. Who knows why Inu-Yasha chose to go see Kikyo today, but for some reason, I have a strange feeling that he's doing all this on purpose, just to hurt Kagome mentally!" She explained. Shippo starred up to Sango in confusion, then looked off to the disappearing Kagome. *I really don't know what Sango's talking about, but whatever it is….I feel sorry for Kagome.* He stated in his mind, as Kagome vanished behind the forest trees.

~With Kagome~

Kagome walked along sadly on the forest floor. The sun shown brightly through the branches above her, but she hardly noticed. She starred to the ground, and she felt like she wanted to cry. She sighed and made herself slow down and lean against a tree to calm her nerves. *Look at me! Why am I even sad about it! I…..I already knew that Inu-Yasha loves Kikyo….so….why am I so upset when he shows affection for her? Why am I even leaving to go home?* She questioned her mind. She looked back to her feet. She knew the answer to her questions. *I'm upset because……I love him. Inu-Yasha. I'm sad because I wish he loved me……not….Kikyo. And I'm leaving cause…..I don't want to see Inu-Yasha's expression when he returns from his visit. I don't want to hear him tell the others what he did. I don't want to admit to myself that he'll never be mine. That he's always gonna be Kikyo's." A tear slowly ran down her cheeks. She quickly wiped it away, and sat down onto the ground. She couldn't seem to calm herself at all! Thoughts of Inu-Yasha tormented her mind, and made her wish more and more that he could be hers, not Kikyo's. She pulled out her journal from her bag beside her, and began to write in it all that she felt. It was the only thing she could do to prevent going crazy, not literally, but somewhat (you know what I mean.)

~Back with Inu-Yasha, who is about 10 miles away from the others, and Kagome~

Inu-Yasha continued to walk through the forest, trying to come up with something to tell Kikyo. Something that would make it clear to her about his final decision. He suddenly stopped, and felt as if he was being watched by someone. As his eyes turned around, Kikyo stood off a few yard away, her soul demons surrounding her. Her eyes narrowed on him, as his did her. "Inu-Yasha. I see you've finally come." She assumed in a stiff voice. Inu-Yasha sighed. "Kikyo. I haven't come to do what you think." He explained. Kikyo raised an eye brow, then walked closer to him. "You have not come to go to hell with me? Then what is your purpose? I am in no need for protection! I've told you that I need no help from the likes of you!" Her voice was sharp and hostile with Inu-Yasha's ears. This was one thing he hated about her. She hated him more than anyone else on the planet, but she continued to play with his feelings, and put pity on herself! And just so he would feel sorry for her too! Suddenly, Kikyo walked close to his face and starred up into his eyes with an evil glare. "What is it that you want, my Inu-Yasha?!" She snapped in a harsh tone. Inu-Yasha's fists tightened as he heard her call him, "her" Inu-Yasha. He knew he did not belong to her. He was never supposed to belong to her! He thought for the right words. He starred into Kikyo's eyes for inspiration. Although he felt sorry for her, he was filled with anger when his eyes met hers. In an instant, as her eyes again narrowed, and glared menacingly, he found what he needed to say. "Kikyo. For one thing, lay off the sweetness that you're trying to put on me, cause that shit won't work anymore!" He stated. Kikyo chuckled a bit before stepping away. Her smirk upon her lips infuriated him even more. "KIKYO!! THE GAME YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH ME IS OVER!!!! I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR DAMN TRICKS TO PULL ME TO HELL!!!" He shouted out. Kikyo just chuckled more. "Where are you going with this, Inu-Yasha?" She wanted to know in a teasing voice. Inu-Yasha's teeth grinded and his anger rose. "Kikyo! I want out! I'm no longer yours! I don't wish to be with you!! All you want from me is death! You'll never truly love me for who I am!" He snapped out, trying to control his volume. Kikyo smirked once again. "This isn't just about "that" is it?" She quivered in a wicked tone. Inu-Yasha starred. Kikyo walked up to him again. "I guess I was right! This is not only just about me not loving you the way you want to be loved, it's also indeed about…..that girl that you hang around with. Kagome I believe her name is. My reincarnation, as well." She stated. Inu-Yasha leaped away from her. She laughed evilly. "Yes! That girl. You've found more love in her, then you'll even see in me! I even think that you don't even see me with your feelings as well as eyes any longer! You only see right through me, is that true?" She explained. Inu-Yasha spat to the ground. "You bet it is, you wench! You fooled my heart! You trapped my emotions! YOU'RE A BITCH!!" He snarled. Kikyo chuckled, again. "I suppose I'm not the one to be pitied now, am I? I think you're the one to be looked down upon. Loving a useless, and completely damned girl such as Kagome, you should be hanged for your out of arrangement feelings!" She hissed. Inu-Yasha flew towards Kikyo in an instant, claws opened wide for attack, although he didn't plan on hitting her. She dodged out of the way a giggled evilly. "My my! That made you enraged now didn't it." She stated with a grin. Inu-Yasha turned towards her again and gave her his hating glare. "YOU WENCH!!! CALL KAGOME ANYTHING SUCH AS WHAT YOU SAID AGAIN, AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD SERVED TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out. Kikyo turned her face away from him and laughed through her anger. "I can see you no longer wish to be with me….so I'll leave…..but I warn you…..you didn't pay your debt to me. You told me you'd go to hell with me." "THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!!! I'M NOT GONNA!!!" Inu-Yasha interrupted. Kikyo continued. "I will go to hell, alone, at my will, but I need a soul to go with me. You haven't seen the last of my presence, quite yet." She explained, then swiftly turned around and headed into the forest once more, into her dark shadows from which she arose from, her demons following quickly. Inu-Yasha stood and starred in anger as she disappeared into the trees. After a moment of being alert, just in case, he calmed himself, and his fists opened once again. It took another minute before he realized that it was over. He didn't really know what Kikyo meant by "he hadn't seen the last of her presence quite yet" but he didn't care. The burden of her pity had been lifted off of him, and he could breath easier. He could actually feel the guilt that he had carried with him, float away from his life. The hard thing that he dreaded to do all that morning, was over, and now all he could see was Kagome. Opened armed and awaiting him to return to her heart, in which he would be safe in. He sighed in relief that he could have what he had wanted all along. As he turned to head back to Kaede's village, he put his hand over his heart, and felt it beating calmly for the first time it seemed. His most powerful worry had been taken from him. His own heart had saved him from Kikyo's evil desires for his soul. If he hadn't figured out that he cared more for Kagome the night before, then he would have never lived to know what it was like to truly know what happiness felt. As he leapt off over hill tops, only concentrating on what his words would be to Kagome, his thoughts could never expect what was scheming in the back of Kikyo's mind at that very moment, as she sat in her shadows, and chuckled with wickedness.

(I hope you're liking it so far! I'm planning on going on for a while, go ahead and review me if the second chapter isn't on yet, but if it is, then keep on reading! It's sure to get better and better!! Thanks! ^.~)

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


	2. Tucked awya in my heart foreverchapter t...

~Chapter Two~ ~The Danger comes forth~

~Hope may be on the horizon of fate, but there can also be doom where your love lays waiting. Once your heart has made it's final vow, your world may be plagued by the evil of the other whom is searching for revenge. Should this happen, hold tight, and protect what is yours. Protect the heart that you swore to protect, for that heart, is the one thing that holds the sun up in the sky, through your eyes.~

~With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo~

Shippo looked off towards the forest trees once again for the millionth time that day. It was already late in the afternoon, and Kagome had never returned, as he expected, but he was so hoping that she would, though. He sighed. Sango patted his head as she did Kirara's, her adorable little cat, and smiled. "Don't worry about her, Shippo. She's probably at her home by now, resting up for the long journey that we're going to make once she returns to us." She explained in a kind tone. Shippo again sighed. "But what if she never comes back! She looked so sad too when she left!" He exclaimed. Miroku walked up to the two and sat beside them. "Inu-Yasha hasn't been seen all day……you don't suppose that he's……well….doing you know what with Kikyo! And all day too!!!!!" He stated in a shaky voice. Sango glared at him and sighed in annoyance. "Miroku, I'm surprised you haven't drowned in your sick and nasty thoughts! Of course Inu-Yasha hasn't done "that" with Kikyo! I think…." She explained. Miroku sighed. "Well! It was just a thought! Who knows! He might be getting it on REALLY good right about now!" "Who might be getting it on right about now?" A very familiar voice interrupted Miroku's babbling. Miroku twitched, and forced himself to turn around to see Inu-Yasha starring down at him in a strange look. He began to laugh nervously. "Ah……Inu-Yasha! How good it is to see you! You're looking suspiciously pleasant!" He exclaimed in a shaky tone. Inu-Yasha sighed and hit Miroku in the head with his fist. "STOP TALKING SICK THINGS ABOUT ME!!!" He yelled. Miroku fell to the ground and kept himself down. He didn't want to get up, even betting on his life! Sango cleared her throat and began to speak. "So…Inu-Yasha. Why did you leave so suddenly to go with Kikyo? Is she really that special?" She wanted to know. Inu-Yasha turned away. He hadn't thought about what he would tell his other companions about his change of decision at all! All he had thought about the whole way to Kaede's village was Kagome! He smiled a fake smile and looked to the ground. "Just to let you guys know…..Kikyo….is no longer apart of my life." He stated simply before quickly changing the subject. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all starred in shock. *OH MY GOD!!!!! HE'S REALLY TURNING OUT TO NOT BE A TWO TIMER!!! BUT NOW WHAT WILL HE DO WHEN IT COMES TO KAGOME, I WONDER!!!???* Miroku shouted in his mind. *My goodness! Talk about your change of heart! Wonder why he decided not to be with Kikyo?* Sango explained calmly in thought. Shippo just starred in confusion at the others. As Miroku and Sango came out of thought, they realized that Inu-Yasha wasn't even paying attention to them, as they had expected. In stead, he was searching the area with his eyes for something, or someone. "Hey! Where's Kagome?" He finally questioned. Sango and Shippo immediately shut up, but Miroku had to explain. "Well, when we told her that you had gone off to see Kikyo, she got pretty upset, and left us, to go back to her world I might add." He stated. Inu-Yasha's expression was far from what the monk was used to seeing. "Oh….she did? How long ago?" Inu-Yasha asked in a serious tone. Miroku looked to the sky. "Oh, about mid morning by the looks of the sun now. I imagine that she's already resting peacefully in her world." He explained. Inu-Yasha nodded, but as his nose hit the air, he could pick up the faint smell of Kagome, and he knew that she was still in his time somewhere. He decided not to tell where he was going to the others, and simply excused himself, rather politely I might add, and headed off into the woods, which where becoming dark as evening approached. He had to find her, and tell her what he had been dying to tell her for the past 2 years of his life, but Kikyo had been holding him back until now. The three words he would state rang out in his mind, then faded as he put his attention to following Kagome's scent. He would find her before the ending of the day, and he would tell her, if it was the last thing he did.

~With Kagome, whom is still writing in her journal I might add~

Kagome wrote her last few words down quickly. Her hand was sore from scribbling down each and every word of her feelings, but she didn't mind. She held every one of her deepest secrets in that small, purple colored book, and she dared not leave out anything, no matter how depressing it was. She knew that at least there was someone that she could express her feelings to, and that was herself, through writing anyway. She looked up through the tree branches as she put her journal away, and was shocked to see how late it had gotten. Time went by fast when she wrote in that small book. She sighed heavily. "Dang. I should have waited until I got home to do this." She stated as she pulled her bag onto her shoulders. As she began to walk through the forest towards the sacred well, she got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her from somewhere far off. She stopped and looked off to the shadows of the trees. They seemed to whisper as she starred for a moment, before continuing on. It wasn't long though before she stopped yet again, and this time she was sure she could feel the presence of someone near by. Someone evil. She decided to question the air, although it seemed pointless. "Um….is anyone there? Inu-Yasha? Sango? Shippo? Miroku?" She wondered aloud. Suddenly, the bushes began to shuffle, and the person who walked out of them was more then shocking. Kagome let her bag upon her back slide off and hit the ground as she starred, stunned of whom stood before her. Kikyo smirked as she saw Kagome's horror through her eyes. "You are Kagome, my reincarnation, are you not?" She questioned. Kagome was speechless, but nodded swiftly. Kikyo smirked once more before stepping forward and looking Kagome in the eyes. "We have a lot in common, don't we." She began in a stiff voice. Kagome finally found words, and fixed her expression a bit. "Yes…..I guess we do." She explained. Kikyo suddenly began to smile sweetly! Kagome just starred in a still way though. She wasn't all that too fond of Kikyo, and she knew the same went for the former priestess as well. "Yes. We do, don't we. Our looks are a bit similar, and our powers, and our archery is at the same level almost." Kikyo stopped in her sentence and turned her friendly look to an evil one. "And our longing for Inu-Yasha." The words slipped right out of her mouth as if she had planned on saying it, and she did. Kagome looked away. She hadn't wished on talking about this, with her rival. The woman that she could never live up to. Kikyo chuckled a bit. "Yes. We both long for Inu-Yasha, but I long for him because I need his soul, not because of love." She paused to glare again at Kagome. "You love him, do you not?" She wanted to know suddenly. Kagome starred in surprise that Kikyo would ask such a question. "Well……um….Yes….I do." She finally got out. Kikyo took hold of Kagome's chin and squeezed it. Kagome was stunned at how swiftly Kikyo had moved. "Good…..because that's the only thing that can save you, now….." She stated. Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyo began to pull her into the ground! She tried to break free from Kikyo's fingers holding onto her chin, but in a mere instant, Kikyo was holding Kagome down by her arms, and then her legs! She couldn't move!!! As she searched her mind for a reason why this was happening, it suddenly hit her. Kikyo was dragging her to hell instead of Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!!! But why!!!!! Had something happened between them that Kikyo had no one else to use but her????? Kagome didn't have time to think about that, all she could do was try to break free from Kikyo's grasp, but it was too strong. Just as her eyes level was leaving the ground though, Inu-Yasha was the one to run up in her sight. His eyes widened in shock once he saw his beloved Kagome being dragged into the ground by Kikyo!! "NO!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out as he began to run towards the hole where she was being bragged into. Kagome managed to hold out her hand in a pleading way towards him. "INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out, before the ground closed up. Inu-Yasha violently got onto his hands and knees and dug to the ground where she had vanished with Kikyo, but nothing came up. He suddenly remembered Kikyo saying that she wasn't through yet with her plots, and he realized that Kikyo had drug Kagome to hell! A place where he could never go!!!! He starred to the ground helplessly. He looked over to see Kagome's yellow bag sitting beside a tree. He reached over and picked it up. He then held it tightly into his arms, baring his face into the yellow material, which smelt of Kagome's scent. Just as he thought again about how he could not ever get to hell to save Kagome, tears formed in his eyes. Tears that he had never shed before, since he had been a young child. How could he get the one he loved back? HOW?! Inu-Yasha sat on the ground for a long while, simply crying. Crying because he could never see her again. Never see her, whom was Kagome.

~Back with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku~

Sango and Miroku looked off towards the woods. Darkness began to fall over the hills and valleys. Shippo already had fallen asleep under a blanket at Kaede's hut, but Sango and Miroku were far from tired. "Miroku? Did you hear that scream just a moment ago?" Sango questioned the monk in a serious tone. Miroku nodded and sighed. "I heard more then one scream. I heard Inu-Yasha's voice, and Kagome's. What do you suppose happened?" Just then, Inu-Yasha came out of the trees, carrying Kagome's bag in his arms. His eyes were swollen from his sobs, but Miroku and Sango didn't say anything. They knew that something had happened to Kagome, though. "Inu-Yasha? What has happened?" Miroku asked calmly. Inu-Yasha didn't make eye contact with the monk, but only starred to the ground. "Kikyo. She's dragged Kagome to hell with her. There's nothing we can do." He explained in a stiff voice. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened, and they were stunned out of their wits! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, INU-YASHA!? PLEASE TELL ME!!!" Sango screamed out. "ISN'T THERE ANYTHING THAT WE CAN DO TO SAVE HER!?" Miroku included in Sango's cry. Inu-Yasha turned away from their faces as yet another tear was forced out and down his cheek. "Just shut up. There's nothing. You know that there is no way we can get to hell. And even if we did, there would be no hope of getting Kagome back, alive anyway." He stated in a harsh tone. As Inu-Yasha began to walk away from the group though, Kaede walked out of her hut with Shippo in her arms and starred towards the dog eared half demon. "Inu-Yasha. Everyone. Come inside with me. I over heard the dilemma you're all in, and I believe I can help." She explained in a gentle voice. Sango and Miroku nodded and walked inside. Kaede waited passionately for Inu-Yasha, who stood a few yards away in a stiff position. "Inu-Yasha. There might be a way to get Kagome back alive. Please come in. There isn't much time." She explained before departing into her hut. Inu-Yasha sighed and quickly held back more tears before deciding to go on ahead and see what Kaede had planned.

Sango, Miroku, and a now sobbing Shippo sat on the hut floor with Kaede when he walked into the small house. A fire stirred in the fire pit as Kaede pocked at it gently with a stick. "Please. Sit down." Kaede motioned for Inu-Yasha to sit beside Miroku. His nerves twisted when he heard the word, "sit", which was a word that he had often listened to in Kagome's voice. He sat down and sighed once more. The room fell silent for a moment. Only Shippo's soft cries were to be heard. Then Kaede began. "Well, as we all know now, my sister, Kikyo, has dragged our beloved Kagome to the depths of hell, but what you all don't know, is that I can still fell Kagome's presence in this world. She has not yet been thrown into hell. You still have time to save her." She paused to observe the others expressions. Sango and Shippo looked overjoyed that Kagome was still able to be saved. Miroku smiled in a soft way. But Inu-Yasha looked shocked. "WELL! KEEP GOING OLD HAG!! WHERE IS KAGOME NOW!!!?? WHERE CAN WE FIND HER!!!?? HOW LONG DO WE HAVE!!!???" He screamed out. Kaede looked out her hut door. Darkness had almost completely fallen over the countryside. "Yee all have 24 hours to retrieve Kagome. She is at the gate of hell, which is about 50 miles off over the mountains, inside a cave where demons rest in the daytime. If yee hurry, yee may be able to save Kagome, and bring her back here, but if yee do not, Kikyo will drag her down into the pits of hell, and yee will never see her again." She finally finished. Inu-Yasha stood up immediately. "Right. I don't care if any of you come or not, but I'm so outta here in less then a second." He stated. Sango and Miroku stood. "We'll both go. It'll be faster if we take Kirara along with us." Sango stated. Miroku nodded in agreement. Shippo starred up at them. "I ant to go, but I think I might hold you down" The young fox demon explained. Inu-Yasha smiled to him in a friendly way. "It's okay, Shippo. You stay here with Kaede and wait for us. We'll be back here with Kagome in no time." He stated. Shippo nodded and then jumped up onto Kaede's shoulder. The three, being Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha, walked out of the hut. "Kirara! Come on!" Sango called out. The little cat pranced up, and then transformed into his tiger form. Sango and Miroku hopped onto his back. Inu-Yasha turned back to Kaede and Shippo, who stood to watch their departure. "Good luck, Inu-Yasha. I know Kagome means a lot to you, so bring her back safely." Kaede stated with a soft smile. Inu-Yasha nodded, then jumped onto Kirara's back behind Sango and Miroku. "I'll bring her back! No matter what!" He exclaimed as Kirara lifted up off the ground, and began to fly off towards the cave which was the entrance to hell. 

~With Kikyo, and Kagome.~

Fire surrounded Kagome as she opened her eyes slowly, and began to focus on the things around her. She was in some sort of cave, and Kikyo stood not too far from her, looking down into a hole in the earth, where she could see fire jumping up like a water fountain. She knew where she was. "Kikyo….are we…" She was paused by Kikyo's glare. "Yes. Kagome….we are at the gate of hell. Are you happy, sad….or mad?" She questioned. Kagome's attitude immediately turned to anger. Kikyo chuckled a bit. "Yes. I've brought you here so that you may parish with me." She stated. Kagome starred. "Why didn't you take Inu-Yasha? He said himself that he would die with you!" She stated, sounding more shocked then she wanted to. Kikyo's smirk turned to a frown. "Inu-Yasha. He does not wish to be with me any longer. He went to me this morning and told me so." She began. Kagome's mouth dropped open. *So…Inu-Yasha DIDN'T go to see her because he wanted to!?* She stated in thought. Kikyo continued. "So….I came and found you…and decided that if Inu-Yasha can not be tricked into this, then I will trick you. So here we are now, talking about the one person that got us both into this mess." She explained. Kagome's teeth grinded. "INU-YASHA DIDN'T PUT ME, OR YOU INTO THIS MESS! IT'S YOU WHO'S CAUSED ALL OF IT!!!!" She screamed. Kikyo snapped around and gave her a hideous look. "I'd be silent, if I were you. Inu-Yasha is nothing but a worthless half breed. Lord knows why I even had the brain to fall in love with him so long ago. You're a fool to love him for who he is! He is nothing but a useless, improper, and very ugly mutt!" She exclaimed. Kagome's heart filled with hatred for Kikyo as she talked of Inu-Yasha in this tone. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! INU-YASHA IS BETTER THEN ANYONE ELSE ON THIS EARTH!!!! AND HE'S WAY BETTER THEN YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out. Kikyo took Kagome suddenly by then neck. "Hold your tongue, girl. You'll die soon enough, once hell opens it's gates, I'll drag you down, and then you won't have anything to wine about." She stated. Kagome shook Kikyo's grasp away and sat back down onto the cave floor. *There's no way out. I can sense demons protecting the way out, and I can't get past Kikyo either. Inu-Yasha…..please come and save me. I have no power against her now.* She thought in worry as she starred up the cave, hoping that her one true love would come to rescue her soon.

~Back with Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha~

Kirara moved swiftly through the air, as the three companions set off over the mountains to the gate to hell to save their other friend. Inu-Yasha starred down to the ground sadly as he watched the scenery move along under his feet. "So….Inu-Yasha." Began Miroku suddenly. Inu-Yasha looked up and starred to the monk that sat in front of him. "I've been meaning to ask you…..what brought your mind to not love Kikyo anymore. You went through so much worry over both her and Kagome, and finally figured that Kikyo was your choice! Why did that suddenly change over night?" He questioned. Inu-Yasha looked away from eye contact and faced the sky above them. "Kikyo…..she's not the one for me. That's all. I went to tell her that, but she made herself to go down and pity her own lost soul, and because she couldn't tale me to hell, she went after Kagome." He explained. Miroku nodded, then continued. "So…let me ask you now. Is Kagome your choice, or are you no longer in a bond with her other then being friends?" He wanted to know. Inu-Yasha again looked back at Miroku's eyes. "Miroku." He started. Miroku nodded. "What do you think?" Inu-Yasha suddenly snapped, then turned away. Miroku sighed and returned to his looking ahead of Kirara's flying direction. *I really can't tell! Is Kagome his favor at heart, or is she only his friend!? This is giving me a headache!" He stammered in thought. Sango starred off in front of Kirara as well. She sat in the very front row, and wasn't really paying attention to the two men's conversation behind her. *Poor Kagome. I hope she's still alright! We have to save her! She's my best friend! I've already lost my whole family and villagers! The only others that I have are Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome! And Kagome is like my sister. She has to live! She has to!!!!* She stated in thought as tears walled up on the brims of her eyes. "Are you alright, Sango?" Questioned Miroku suddenly. She turned around and smiled weakly. "Yes! Never better! Let's hurry now! We don't have all that much time!!" She explained. Miroku nodded. Inu-Yasha looked over the ground again with his eyes. *Damn it! Where in the world could that cave be!?* He stated in thought. All of a sudden, he picked up the faint scent of Kagome, Kikyo, and fire, and he knew that they couldn't be too far. "I SMELL HER! I SMELL KAGOME! SHE'S DOWN THERE! BY THE BASE OF THAT MOUNTAIN!!" He called out to his two companions as he pointed downward. Sango motioned more Kirara to land off by the mountain side, and the three, along with the now transformed little Kirara, all ran off towards a smoking cave, where Kagome's scent was the most strongest. They stood at the mouth of the cave in no time flat, but then suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku questioned in an instant. Inu-Yasha starred into the cave with a strange look. "Kagome's in there alright, but there are so many demons guarding the entrance to this cave that I can't even count! Let's be prepared for what's coming our way! Yah got that you two!!!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. Sango and Miroku nodded, then arranged their weapons for battle. Sango pulled her boomerang in front of her, and Miroku placed his staff, along with his right hand, facing forward. Inu-Yasha yanked out Tetsusaiga as well, then the three charged into the cave at full speed, ready for anything that came their way. Almost immediately, demons leaped from the shadows to face them, others waiting to go next if the first were defeated. Inu-Yasha didn't waste time thrashing most of the first demons, then thrashing the others that came at him. Sango threw her boomerang into the air so perfectly it was almost graceful, and plowed down many demons at a time, then did it again. Miroku waited peacefully behind the two, so that once the remainder of the demons were all that was left, he could simply suck them up into his wind tunnel, and be done with it. After the first batch of demons seemed to be all defeated, the three rushed on forward, knowing that at the bottom of the cave, there would be Kagome, waiting for them to save her. Unfortunately, more demons came at them, then more and more! The cave was a living zoo for them all, and the group found that it would take a miracle to get them even half way into the cave. As soon as they had defeated one lot, another would soon arise after they had gone a few feet more into the darkness. Miroku looked to Sango quickly in a gaze that she knew well. It meant that they should keep on fighting, but Inu-Yasha had to go on. She turned to Inu-Yasha, who had just finished thrashing through a few demons with Tetsusaiga. "INU-YASHA!! YOU HAVE TO GO ON!!! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF WHILE YOU GO AHEAD!!!" She called. Inu-Yasha spat to the ground as he hit more demons to the cave floor. "GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!!" He screamed. Miroku looked to Inu-Yasha along with Sango. Sango knew deep down that if Inu-Yasha didn't go, Kagome would be dead before they reached her. "INU-YASHA!!!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE KAGOME!!! YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!! GO AND SAVE HER!!!!! AT LEAST SHOW HER THAT YOU'RE HER FRIEND! SHE CARES SO MUCH FOR YOU!!! SHE'D ALREADY BE LONG GONE TO SAVE YOU IF THIS WHOLE THING WAS SWITCHED AROUND!!!!" She cried out. Inu-Yasha starred, and finally realized that Sango was right! He simply nodded and began to run off deeper into the cave. Miroku sucked up the demons that began to chase after him. "Do you think he'll come back with Kagome?" He questioned Sango afterwards. Sango looked to the ground. "I hope so, Miroku. I hope so."

~With Inu-Yasha~

Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could go, trying to increase his speed, but finding that the rate he was going WAS his fastest. Demons came and went, and he swiped them out of his path with his claws quickly. *I HAVE TO FIND KAGOME!!! I HAVE TO!!! SANGO'S RIGHT! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE HER NOW…* He stated in thought. Suddenly, as the cave began to narrow, and then finally come to a small opening in the wall, Inu-Yasha quickly pushed himself inside of it. Kagome's scent came closer and closer, but Kikyo's scent also hung in the air around him. As he came out of the tunnel, and into a brightly lit up room, which was so hot that he began to sweat instantly once his skin touched the atmosphere, what he saw stunned him more then anything else had that day. Kagome hung from some sort of chain, dangling from a steal rob, which was clinched to a rock. He could tell from where she hung, that she was hanging over flames of heat. It was the gate to hell, and Kagome was dangling over it helplessly. Her eyes were shut, as if she was in a deep sleep when he walked up to the side of the cliff. He looked down into the large gate below his feet, and was shocked to see flames that shot up and around. It was so hot that he couldn't even bare to look at it! He looked back to Kagome. *How am I going to get her down? She's hanging out too far for me to reach her, and there's nothing to climb onto! And even if there was, it would be way too hot to touch!* He exclaimed in thought. As he starred up at the one he loved, her eyes slowly opened, and she stared back at him. After a moment, she spoke. "Inu-…..Inu-Yasha?" She questioned. He nodded slowly. Her eyes widened. "I didn't think you'd come! I thought you were glad that I had been pulled down with Kikyo!" She explained sadly. Inu-Yasha didn't like the tone of her voice. It sounded hurt, and lonely, and he didn't want her to be like that! All he had ever wanted was for her to be happy! He had simply wanted to hold her in his arms when he got back and tell her what he had wanted to tell her, but now, it seemed like she wanted to die right there in front of him! Did she really thing he hated her this much!? He looked up and into her brown eyes. The eyes he had so admired from a far. "Kagome…I'd never forget about you! I've come to save you from Kikyo!" He exclaimed. Kagome starred in shock. "I….I thought you hated me though….." She explained, but was paused by his stare. "I could never EVER hate you." He said softly. The way he spoke sent chills up Kagome's back. Never before had she heard him speak to her in such a tender way. But she denied her hopes of him loving her. He didn't! He loved Kikyo! Didn't he?

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha held out his hand towards her. "Can you try and push yourself towards me!? I need to get you outta here!" He exclaimed. Kagome starred, then somewhat smiled, but just as she was about to swing herself over to Inu-Yasha's out reached hand, Kikyo's chuckling entered their ears, and they both looked down to see her floating in the fire, her hair across her face, dancing about her priestess Kimono. "Inu-Yasha….so I see you have come. Interesting. I didn't think you cared THAT much for this young girl!" She stated. Inu-Yasha glared. Kikyo suddenly flew up and pushed Kagome farther away from Inu-Yasha's reach. "Although…Inu-Yasha. You came all this way just to get the girl back….I'm afraid you're just a little too late." She explained in a wicked tone. Inu-Yasha wanted to rip Kikyo's head off, and throw it into the flames below him, but he knew that she couldn't be killed because she was already dead. Her eyes were filled with evil and Inu-Yasha starred in hated for a long while, but then turned back to Kagome. Her eyes read fear. She trembled, and he could almost hear her hear cry out to him to save her. He wanted nothing more then for her to be safe. In a sudden twist though, Kikyo ripped the chains from Kagome's body, and both of them began to plunge into the fire below. Inu-Yasha's heart skipped a beat. He ran to the edge of the cliff once more. Kikyo had fallen the whole way, he could tell, but he didn't see Kagome, even in the flames! "KAGOME!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out. "INU-YASHA!!!!" Her voice called in a frightened voice. He peered over the edge farther to see her hanging onto a small curve in the wall underneath where he stood. He immediately got down onto his hands and knees and reached down to her. "TAKE MY HAND!!! I'LL PULL YOU UP!!!!!" He screamed. Just as Kagome managed to hold up her hand though, a hot chain flew from the flames below her feet, and twisted around her ankle, pulling her down. Her fingers touched Inu-Yasha's, and he grasped onto her hand. The feel of her hand, although it was sweaty and trembling, was a comfort to Inu-Yasha's senses. "I've got you! I won't let Kikyo pull you down!! I swear!" He stated, but Kagome looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Inu-Yasha. She's got me already! Her chain is wrapped around my ankle! It's only a matter of time before she pulls me down!" She explained in a shaky voice. Inu-Yasha starred down to her in worry. "No! I won't let her take you!!!" He shouted. Kagome starred into his face. It was so determined, and so caring at the same time. She didn't know what to think! "Inu-Yasha? Why are you trying to save me? I seriously thought that you hated me in every way possible! You seem so egger for my well being all of a sudden! Why the change of mind?!" She questioned. Inu-Yasha looked down into her eyes once more. "Kagome. I've always cared. I've always wanted you to be safe! I can understand if you don't love me! But you gotta not give up!!!!" He explained. Kikyo's chain pulled harder onto Kagome's leg, and the heat from it burned at hr skin. "AHHHHH!!!! INU-YASHA!!!!! THE CHAIN IS PULLING HARDER!!!!" She cried out. Inu-Yasha felt the extra yanking of the chain too, but he wouldn't give up. Not after he had come so far and went through so much! "Inu-Yasha just let me go! You can be free and live a normal life without me!" Kagome began in a calmer tone. Inu-Yasha starred down in horror at her words. A weak smile spread over Kagome's lips as she spoke, to try and cheer herself up. "You know you don't want me around. It would be better…if I didn't even exist at all. You could have Kikyo! And you wouldn't have to feel sorry for me! What do you say? Cause….I know I'll never make you happy." Kagome's words told a story. Through Inu-Yasha's ears, he heard the tale of how Kagome thought he thought of her! She thought he hated her! And only wanted to be with Kikyo! But that wasn't true! He had never wanted to be away from her at all! And now that Kikyo was gone, no one, and nothing could keep him from her!!! His grip of Kagome's hand tightened as he thought about this. He then looked down to her. "KAGOME!!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT ALL THAT CAUSE IT'S NOT TRUE!!! NON OF IT!!!!!! I'VE NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE MORE THEN YOU!!!!!! NOT EVEN KIKYO COULD TAKE YOUR PLACE!!! YOU ARE YOU, AND I LIKE IT THAT WAY!!!!!! THE REASON WHY I WENT TO KIKYO THIS MORNING WAS BECAUSE I HAD TO TELL HER….." He paused. Kagome starred. The chain began to pull again, but Kagome listened carefully. He finally started again. "I HAD TO TELL HER THAT I HAD MADE UP MY MIND FOR GOOD!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH KIKYO!!!! SHE'S NOT THE ONE!!!! I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH KAGOME!!! WHEN I WATCHED YOU SLEEP….WITH YOUR GENTLE EXPRESSION, I FOUND THAT WHEN I LOOKED AT KIKYO….I SAW YOU!!!! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT I DESIRE!!! YOU!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ANYMORE!!! KAGOME!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He finished screaming out. It almost seemed like time stopped. Kagome looked up at him. Tears formed in he eyes, and they fell down her cheeks, into the fire below. She saw images of him through her mind. *He loves me?! HE LOVES ME!!!!!! All I ever wanted was to hear those words from him, but I was too afraid to tell him how I felt! Afraid cause he loved Kikyo more then me!!! But now he says that he loves ME!! Not Kikyo!! Inu-Yasha…..* Her thoughts stopped as she starred up into his amber eyes. Those eyes she had for so long wanted to stare into and know that they were hers. Hers and no one else's. Her grip onto his hand tightened. "Inu-Yasha…..I love you…..I've always loved you…but….I was too afraid to tell you….until now. Please…..I'm too scared to live without you anymore. I'm afraid now of losing you to time! I want to live! I want to live…..with you!!!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, the chain around Kagome's ankle broken, and fell into the flames without her. Inu-Yasha instantly yanked her up, then with one pull, shoved her into his arms, holding her tightly, not ever wanting to let go, ever. "Is what you said true?" Kagome questioned. Inu-Yasha looked to her. "Was what YOU said true?" He repeated the asking. She smiled up into his face, the face she had wished to b hers. "I…..I love you…I'll love you forever…" Kagome was silenced by Inu-Yasha's finger over her lips. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Like I said, I don't want to be with Kikyo anymore! I realized just last night…that I loved you….you and only you! Cause when I saw your face…and smelt your scent….I knew that you were the one I had been searching for all this time. You were the one I've wished for…and wanted to be with!!" He explained. She rested her head onto his shoulder. "But….how can this all be…..real?" She wondered aloud. Inu-Yasha pulled her face up to his. He starred into her eyes, which were filled with tears, and his eyes also filled with them. He then slowly leaned forward, with one tender movement, and laid his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened for a second, but then, as she listened to her heart beating along with his, she knew….she knew hat all this….couldn't be a dream….it was real….it was all real. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned deeper into the kiss. He too held tighter onto her arms, and pushed her into his heart…tucking her away forever to be safe with him. Then, as they felt their lips against the others, and heard their hearts beating at the same rate, it suddenly didn't matter what happened next, cause no matter what….they would have each other, the one thing….that they had needed…and wished for……all those 2 years so long.

(If you want me to continue, then review me and tell me what you liked about this story, then tell me whether or not you DO want me to continue on with this or not! If you all think I should, please tell me!!! Don't just wish I would! Thanks a bunch!!)

(Chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


End file.
